


“I am not discussing this with you”

by HelloEveryone25



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fair warning I reread this once so it is Not edited, Forgive my awful writing, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don’t know how to do this, I’m sorry that Alex isn’t there, Ray and Carlos just want to meddle in Julie’s love life, Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), julie gets flustered easily, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloEveryone25/pseuds/HelloEveryone25
Summary: Julie just wanted to eat breakfast in peace. Apparently Ray and Carlos didn’t want to let that happen.Or Ray and Carlos and Reggie finally annoying Julie about Luke.Fair warning I can’t write and I’m new to AO3 (and fanfiction in general)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	“I am not discussing this with you”

Julie had decided Ray Molina was officially the best dad ever. The day after the Orpheum performance came with pancakes and the news that Andi Parker from Destiny Management had called. 

“And one other thing, mija. Sunset Curve was a good band back then, it’s even better now with you.”  
Julie froze. Carlos obliviously entered the room. 

“Morning Carlos! Morning Ray!”  
“Morning Reggie!”  
“You guys can see him?”  
Julie stared between her brothers and her dad. They were all laughing at her, she could tell. Her bafflement intensified as Reggie and Carlos did a complicated handshake — they could touch!! — that ended with both of them dissolving into laughter. 

“Ok boys. We should actually explain now. And eat your food before it gets cold.”  
“Yes Dad.”

Julie’s understanding of the situation was that when Reggie did his nightly ritual of going to everyone’s rooms and saying goodnight Carlos had confronted him about the whole ghost band thing and Ray had forced him to explain when he could see him. She might have been wrong though, Carlos and Ray were both speaking through mouthfuls of pancakes. 

“So Julie. Now that you can tell me about the band.” her dad started. He had the kind of smile on his face that meant he was absolutely up to no good.  
“Are you gonna tell us what’s happening with that guitarist?”  
Julie groaned. She had been way too early with calling him the best dad ever.  
“No. No I am not discussing this with you. Not now. Not ever. No thanks. It’s bad enough from Flynn. And Alex. And Reggie.”  
Carlos also had a shit-eating grin on his face now.  
“Reggie, do you want to tell us what’s happening between Julie and the guitarist?”  
Reggie made a big show of clearing his throat and preparing to start talking. Julie cracked before Reggie could say anything.  
“Alright! Fine. I’ll talk. But no more of this.” She gestured between Carlos and Ray. “I don’t like this.”  
Ray, Carlos and Reggie all winked at her. It was unnerving how similar they were.  
“Luke is my friend and we write songs together. Nothing else. Nothing more.”

Ray wasn’t convinced.

If she was honest, Julie wasn’t even convincing herself. She knew she felt something else for Luke. Something more. But she had bigger things to worry about, like Reggie throwing an apple at her head and shouting, “think fast!”  
“Morning Boss!”  
Luke snatched the apple out of the air before Julie could even comprehend his presence in the kitchen. Carlos let out an appreciative whistle.  
“Your boy is good. I approve of my new brother-in-law.”

Julie and Luke both choked. 

“The style is a bit... dated, though. Has Flynn tried to makeover them yet?” Carlos continued on not quite obliviously and definitely not innocently. There was a sparkle in his eye that said Julie was never going to hear the end of this.

Ray grinned at his kids and their boys. Julie was hardly functioning enough to process her dad’s words, let alone stop herself from going bright red and stuttering indignantly when he called out behind him, “bye kids! C’mon Reggie, it’s take a ghost to work day. And Julie,” he winked at her, “we are going to need to talk about this when I get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Im new to AO3. This is my first thing I’ve written and published anywhere for any fandom. Uh. Kudos if you liked it I guess? That’d be cool. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Any advice in general would be good.


End file.
